


Safe and Sound

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Dreams, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke sees Akira in his dreams.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/gifts).

Yusuke dreams of Akira's room more often than not. The creak of the stairs, Morgana yawning on the bed, the sheen of dust they're never able to fully brush away — all visit him when he's asleep.

Akira is at the center of it all: curled up beneath his blanket, tinkering with something at his desk, leaning back on the couch as he plays a video game. He is a ghost as he shifts from one task to the next, his body a mist that drifts through the room.

The attic has always drawn Yusuke in. Not only is it a hub for the Phantom Thieves' activities, but it's where Akira lives. It's safe. 

To Yusuke, home is wherever he feels wrapped up in comfort and love, and he never felt that while living with Madarame. The dorms don't provide a sense of security, either. It has four walls, with all of his possessions held snuggly within, but it's never been his home.

Something cold slides down his cheeks — not tears, but rain. There's a fluffy gray cloud above his head, tormenting him with its refuse.

But not Akira. He is free to live and laugh as Yusuke shudders in the corner, the steps groaning beneath him as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. He almost calls out, begging him to see, but it's easier to watch Akira from afar. It's easier to appreciate him from a distance. Safer.

Then Akira is back beneath the covers, slipping from one end of the room to another in the blink of an eye. In a moment of selflessness, all that matters to Yusuke is that Akira is kept away from his storm. He shivers and shakes, drenched from the rain, but that doesn't matter now. Not in this dream.

Akira sees him. He reaches for him, his hand creeping out from beneath his blanket to beckon him closer. Before Yusuke can pause to think, he's across the room and crawling into bed right alongside him, rain be damned.

Arms wrap around him, sliding along the small of his back, and he can feel the heat through his shirt. Akira is warmth — a bright, sunny day to Yusuke's torrential downpour. He kisses away the drops of rain slipping down his cheeks, and through it all, he can feel Akira smiling. It reverberates throughout the consciousness of his dream, and it tells him he is loved.

Akira's lips are hot against his, scorching away the last of the rain. Yusuke cups his face, kissing him back harder. His lips are soft and dry, and he thinks he could keep at this for hours. Anything to keep him close — to keep him from dissipating.

Neither of them has to share their thoughts for their emotions to shine through:

_You are safe._

_You are loved._

Their foreheads bump, their noses brush; if Yusuke wasn't smiling before, he would be now. In his dream, there is no aching as their knees and elbows clash, fitting their bodies together on the small bed.

The rain is gone, and there is only love.

* * *

When Yusuke wakes up, he feels Akira's breath on the back of his neck. He turns over to face him, watching the way his eyelids flutter.

Yusuke wonders if Akira is dreaming about him — if he, too, is reminded of their love when he's asleep.

Morgana lies at the foot of the bed, keeping their legs warm. He hears that familiar yawn, feels him stretch as his claws grab at the blanket. He pulls it back, snatching it from Morgana's clutches.

_This. This is home._


End file.
